


Kimi no omocha ja nai sa

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Modeling, Oral Sex, Photography, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “No lo sé, Yutti. ¿No me hacen bastantes fotos al trabajo?”“Sin duda. Pero, honestamente, ¿Cuántas fotos tienes que te hice yo? Es muy diferente, Hikka. Fíate.”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Kimi no omocha ja nai sa

**Kimi no omocha ja nai sai**

**(Yo no soy tu juguete)**

Hikaru se había tomado su tiempo en la ducha.

Estaba cansado, aún más que lo normal, pues creía de merecerlo.

Se había lavado bien, luego sólo había disfrutado el agua caliente que le golpeaba la espalda, aliviándole los músculos.

Cuando había visto el estado de sus dedos, consideró que fuera un buen momento para salir, y se envolvió en su bata, haciendo un sonido satisfecho.

Volvió a la habitación, y sonrió.

Yuto estaba sentado en la cama, su nueva cámara en mano, y miraba fijo la pequeña pantalla.

Había salido unas horas esa tarde para hacer unas fotos para testarla, y de la manera como fruncía el entrecejo Hikaru entendió que su trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo no le dejaba apreciar su trabajo.

“¿Algo bueno?” le preguntó, y la manera como sobresaltó confirmó que estaba muy concentrado en un momento de auto-critica.

“Me asustaste.” le dijo a su novio con una mueca, y luego sacudió la cabeza. “No lo sé, no estoy seguro. Hay algo raro en el enfoque cada vez que acerco.” explicó, extendiendo el brazo para mostrarle la foto al mayor.

Hikaru se acercó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

“No lo sé. No soy un experto, pero a mí me parece perfecta.” dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, luego se sentó en la cama y lo abrazó. “Exiges mucho de ti mismo, Yutti.” le dijo, besándole una sien.

“No es verdad. Sólo que no me gusta hacer las cosas mal.” especificó, pasando a otra fotografía. “¿Ves? Mira aquí, si acercas los contornos están un poco borrosos. Es algo que odio.” suspiró. “Debería practicar un poco hasta que no entiendo como utilizarla. Cada cámara tiene su manera de ser tratada.” dijo, más a sí mismo que a Hikaru. O, al menos, era lo que esperaba el mayor, porque no tenía sentido por él.

Se puso en pie, dirigido al armario para tomar ropa limpia, cuando oyó un movimiento del colchón. Cuando se giró otra vez a mirar a Yuto, el menor estaba arrodillado en la cama, la cámara apretada en las manos y una mirada traviesa en la cara.

“Sabes, en relación con la práctica...” dijo, inclinando la cabeza de un lado. “No deben ser externos para que entienda como arreglar la lente.” le dijo, esperando de haberle dado un indicio bastante preciso de lo que tenía en mente.

Hikaru frunció el entrecejo y se miró alrededor unas veces, antes de entender de que estaba hablando.

“¿Yo?” preguntó, saliéndose los ojos. “No lo sé, Yutti. ¿No me hacen bastantes fotos al trabajo?” hizo una mueca.

Yuto se puso en pie, caminando lentamente hacia él, y cuando le alcanzó dejó que la mano se desplazara al cuello del mayor, acariciándolo despacio.

“Sin duda. Pero, honestamente, ¿Cuántas fotos tienes que te hice yo? Es muy diferente, Hikka. Fíate.” se acercó, besando el punto donde estaba su mano, y luego se movió hacia su oído. “Además, hago fotos mejores cuando me gusta mucho el sujeto.” murmuró, y todo lo que pudo hacer Hikaru fue tener un escalofrío.

Yuto lo había hecho algo sexual, no había duda. Y su pequeño novio astuto sabía exactamente como encender el interruptor de Hikaru, y se estaba aprovechando deliberadamente de eso.

“Vale.” dijo, brusco. “Déjame poner algo y...”

“La bata es buena.” lo interrumpió Yuto, con una sonrisita.

Hikaru lo miró fijo un momento, y luego asintió imperceptiblemente.

“¿Dónde me quieres?” preguntó, levantando una ceja y acercando el cuerpo al del menor. Porque, bien, ambos podían jugar ese juego.

Nakajima sonrió, de todas formas, su orgullo intacto a pesar de la manera como el contacto lo había claramente afectado.

“Salón. La luz está mejor allí, y dado que ya anocheció tengo que adaptarme.”

Fueron al otro cuarto, e Hikaru se sentó en el sofá, esperando instrucciones. Mientras tanto, trató de pensar en cualquier no fuera su novio, o la cámara, o la manera como lo estaba mirando.

Quería mantener el rating de las fotografías lo más bajo posible.

“¿Cómo?” preguntó, apretando el cinturón de la bata por si acaso. Se sentía increíblemente incómodo.

Yuto sonrió, asintiendo.

“Está sentado allí, por ahora. Tengo que arreglar la cámara por entender la manera mejor de hacer fotos aquí.” dijo, y luego empezó.

Toó unas fotos de él sentado allí, controlando el resultado, haciendo una mueca y empezando de nuevo. Y fue así por un poco de tiempo.

“Vale, creo que entendí. Esto debería ser bueno, a esta distancia, ¿Qué piensas?” preguntó, acercándose y mostrándole una de las fotos.

Hikaru tragó.

Si creía de estar haciendo un buen trabajo mascarando como toda esa situación lo excitaba, se equivocaba. Estaba allí, escrito en su cara, la cosa que sobresalía más en una foto que de lo contrario habría sido perfectamente inocente.

“Sí. Parece buena.” murmuró, agitándose en el sofá y respirando hondo. “Pero supongo que no acabamos, ¿verdad?” dijo luego, frunciendo los labios.

Nakajima sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, y luego se puso de cuclillas frente a él.

“Déjame tomar unas de cerca, ahora.” le dijo. “Apóyate contra la cabecera y mírame.” le instruyó, y otra vez Yaotome hizo como le había pedido.

Trató de dejar vagar su mente. Tenían que ir de compras, estaban terminando el arroz y la salsa de soja. Oh, y debería haber llamado a su madre, había pasado un poco de tiempo de la última vez que había hablado con ella. Se preguntó cómo estuviera su sobrina, había empezado la escuela secundaria ese semestre. Quizás debería haber llamado a su hermano también, porque...

No estaba funcionando, no podía engañarse. Yuto estaba a mano, apuntaba la cámara a su cara, y no había manera como Hikaru pudiera concentrarse en algo más, pues se rindió y dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran libremente donde realmente querían ir.

“Joder.” murmuró el menor cuando controló la última foto, luego levantó los ojos hacia Hikaru, riendo bajo. “Eres bueno.” le dijo, volviendo en pie y retrocediendo un poco, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

“Feliz de estar útil.” masculló Hikaru, mordiéndose fuerte la lengua.

“Crees...” dijo Yuto, hesitando. “¿Crees que puedes deshacer la bata? ¿Sólo un poco?” preguntó, los ojos improvisamente más oscuros.

Todo el cuerpo de Hikaru tuvo un espasmo al oírlo, y se maldijo cuando vio la expresión satisfecha en la cara del menor.

Sin decir ni una palabra, deshizo el cinturón, dejando que la bata deslizara un poco en sus hombros. Se puso más cómodo en el sofá, moviéndose abajo y apoyando la cabeza contra el respaldo.

“¿Así?” preguntó, y ahora ya no había manera de ocultar la excitación, no había manera de malinterpretar la dirección de la noche.

“Genial.” murmuró Yuto, y luego todo lo que Hikaru pudo oír fue el ruido de la cámara y de su respiración pesada.

Se le estaba poniendo dura. Doloridamente dura. Y sabía qué no importaba que tratara de ocultarlo, la bata cerca de la ingle estaba casi obscena en ese momento.

Y Yuto, claro, lo vio.

“Hikka...” dijo, los ojos inevitablemente a su sexo, y se lamió los labios. “Más.” pidió, y el mayor no tuvo que preguntarle de que hablara.

Abrió enteramente la bata, quitándosela, y mostrándose a los ojos impacientes de Yuto.

“¿Está suficiente así?” preguntó, al levantar una ceja.

“Por ahora.” dijo el menor, la voz más ronca ahora, e Hikaru no pudo aguantar una sonrisita cuando lo vio arreglarse instintivamente los pantalones para aliviar el incómodo, claramente afectado por la vista frente a él.

Hikaru no podía resistir más. Quería levantarse del sofá, echar a Yuto al suelo y follárselo al hacerle daño.

Y lo habría hecho, y el menor se lo habría dejado hacer, pero estaba encantado por la cámara y la manera como lo seguía, encantado por la manera como las manos de Yuto se apretaban a su alrededor, luchando contra el instinto de desplazarse a otro lugar. Quería ver donde podía llevarlo, pues decidió de comportarse bien.

Nakajima dobló las rodillas y se bajó, y ahora el ángulo debía ser realmente indecente, porque la cámara estaba apuntada directamente hacia su erección, pero Hikaru no tuvo éxito de sentirse avergonzado, no con la manera como Yuto estaba concentrado en él.

“Hikaru.” dijo el menor unos minutos más tarde, mirándolo en los ojos.

“¿Otras instrucciones?” preguntó Yaotome, tratando de parecer lo más indiferente posible, pese a que ambos supieran que sólo era de fachada.

“Tócate.” pidió directamente el menor, y algo en su voz hizo gemir a Hikaru, más excitado por esa que por el orden.

Hizo un espectáculo, porque era esto el punto.

Se acarició con la mano a lo largo del pecho, lentamente, asegurándose que la cámara tomara todo, y finalmente envolvió la mano a la base de su sexo. Cerró los ojos y gimió, obteniendo finalmente un poco de alivio, y trató de aguantarse y no tocarse demasiado rápido, como realmente quería hacer.

“Así. Sube, pasa el pulgar en la punta. Dios, es tan bueno, Hikka, eres tan bueno.” Yuto seguía hablando, como para distraerse de su propia excitación, pero sus palabras sólo agravaban la situación de Hikaru. El menor se acercó, tomando una foto en su totalidad antes de concentrarse en su erección, y en ese momento Hikaru se sintió expuesto, y le gustó, como si la cámara se lo estuviera follando aún mejor que su mano.

“Yutti...” se quejó después de un poco de tiempo más, y el menor sacudió la cabeza.

“Aún no.” dijo. “Sé qué es difícil, pero puedes hacerlo. Dame un poco más.” se bajó, y ahora su cara estaba tan cerca de donde Hikaru la quería que fue increíblemente difícil resistir a la tentación de cogerle la cabeza y sofocarlo en su erección. “Es increíble, Hikka. Tan hermoso. Mueve la mano abajo, déjame ver esa vena. Es... yo...” se le quebró la voz, y por primera vez desde que habían empezado Hikaru lo vio perder el control. “Finja que sea mí mano, Hikka. Tócate lo más rápido posible, y luego déjame ver cómo te corres.” ordenó, y el gemido de Hikaru fue lo más alto hasta ese momento, e hizo como le había pedido, esforzándose de seguir mirándolo, de seguir mirando la cámara que trataba de tener su ritmo, mientras la mano se movía rápidamente.

“Casi allí.” gimió unos momentos más tarde, y Yuto retrocedió un poco, tomado foto tras foto, asegurándose de no perderse nada.

El orgasmo casi tomó a Hikaru por sorpresa, mucho mejor de lo que normalmente obtenía sólo con su mano, de volverse loco, y pareció seguir por una eternidad.

Se dejó ir contra el sofá, respirando pesadamente, los ojos abiertos y fijos en su novio.

Yuto parecía casi desesperado. Tomó unas fotos más, luego se bajó los pantalones bastante de liberar su sexo, envolviendo la mano a su alrededor, casi gruñendo cuando lo hizo.

“Ni lo pienses.” dijo Hikaru, sentándose recto y llevando una mano detrás su muslo, haciéndolo acercar. “Te dejarías follarme, pero no creo que vas a durar tanto.”

“Joder, Hikaru...” gimió Yuto, pero luego el mayor llevó la boca en él, y se olvidó como hablar.

Hikaru tenía razón, claro. Estaba demasiado allá para provocaciones o algo demasiado elaborado, pues todo lo que hizo fue soltar la mandíbula, dejando que el menor le follara la boca como quería, y no le tomó mucho tiempo antes de sentir una mano detrás de la cabeza, guardándolo allí mientras Yuto empujaba en su garganta y se corría, gritando y tirándole fuerte el pelo.

Después, pareció incapaz de moverse, pues Hikaru le tomó la mano, llevándolo despacio al sofá, y luego se tumbó encima a él, riendo bajo.

“Joder.” fue lo primero que dijo Yuto. “ _Joder_.”

“Sí. Creo que resuma bien la situación.” bromó, luego suspiró y se puso más cómodo encima a él. “Pero en serio, Yutti... tienes perversiones raras.”

El menor se levantó, echándole un vistazo enojado.

“¿Yo? Te estabas tocando de diez segundos y estabas ya cerca. Te gustó tanto como a mí.” le hizo notar.

Hikaru rio, y no negó.

Cuando su novio tomó la cámara de la mesa baja donde la había abandonado, de todas formas, gimió.

“Te ruego, Yuto. Estábamos atrapados por el momento. No creo que nos haga falta verlas. Formatea el SD y pretendamos que no pasó.”

Yuto siguió desplazándose por las imágenes, la sonrisa en su cara más y más grande mientras las miraba.

“No tengo intención de borrarlas, Hikka. Tengo oro aquí, en serio. Mira esta.” giró la cámara hacia él, e Hikaru se vio fugazmente, antes de poder cerrar los ojos.

“Quita esa cosa de mi cara. No me gusto tanto.” se quejó.

Yuto rio, extendiéndose adelante para besarlo.

“Pero a mí sí.” dijo, casi tierno. “Y voy a guardarlas. Voy a ocultarlas en el ordenador en un archivo encriptado, pero tengo que tenerlas. Por si acaso. Podrían ser útiles.” bromó, luego envolvió los brazos alrededor del mayor y cerró los ojos, completamente satisfecho.

Hikaru estaba a punto de protestar, pero no lo hizo.

No tenía sentido discutir con Yuto, de todas formas. Acababa siempre obteniendo lo que quería.

El hecho que casi siempre fuera lo mismo que quería Hikaru, era toda otra cosa.


End file.
